Sing, Dance, Save the Girl
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO HUH, OKAY THEN Big Time Rush and Cadence Rocque are now going on their world summer tour. Can Carlos keep his dreams under control and dream of a nice normal tour, or are they bound to face destruction and danger as they try to have a normal show for once.
1. Normal Thoughts!

**OKAY so, as you can tell my inspiration for this was from Big Time Movie, oh and this is in fact a SEQUEL to Huh, Okay Then. UMMM, I'm making this up as I go along, nothin' better than going through life unplanned right? :D**

* * *

Big Time Rush, Mama Knight, sweet little Katie Knight, Kelly, Gustavo, and Cadence Rocque were all piled into a limo on their way to their hotel in London, England to kick off their summer world tour. Katie and Kendall were busy in an intense game of Mario Kart on their DS. The adults were talking, Cadence was sleeping comfortably nestled into Logan's side, and Carlos was sitting in between James and Logan looking as though he did something bad.

"Carlos…you have that look on your face." Logan said slowly staring on him.

"That look that says, 'guys I dreamed up our doom'." James nodded in agreement. Carlos chewed on his lip and moved around anxiously in his seat. "Dude tell us!"

"But I wasn't allowed to dream but I dreamed anyway!" He whispered harshly, glancing at Gustavo before ducking his head and staring at the ground.

"Fuck _another_ dream? Carlos not every single one of your dreams will come true I hope you know that." Logan sighed staring sideways at his friend.

"TELL THAT TO MY AMAZING SPY DREAM FROM THE LAST WORLD TOUR!" Carlos screamed which made everyone in the limo stare at him.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING ANY DREAMS BACK THERE DOG!" Gustavo shouted glaring at him.

"NO DREAMS GUSTAVO!" Carlos shouted back in response. "It was a dream you guys." Carlos nodded quickly right after. "So we were all—"

"NO!" Logan said quickly covering his ears. "If you tell us the dream it'll come true, just don't say that!" He looked at James and Carlos, and noticed that James was looking anxious now. "Oh come on James."

"I want to know!" James defended quickly. "Maybe I get to kiss the girl again. OH maybe we bump into Penny Lane."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." Logan covered his ears and glanced down at Cadence to see her grumbling and pulling away. He removed his hands from his ears and smiled at her, which she did not return. "Oh now what's wrong?"

"Gustavo fucking screaming like a bitch woke me up." Cadence muttered quietly. She yawned, twisted her body until she was more comfortable and went back to sleeping on Logan.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me the dream Los." James nodded quietly. The two looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, and Carlos and James leaned forward to one another to quietly discuss his dream.

"Okay…so the four of us had to bust out of Moon's mansion—"

"Wait, like Atticus Moon's mansion?" James questioned and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah! We were trapped there, but we totally made an explosion and the wall crumbled down. We ran out and me and you had crazy cool motorcycles and Kendall and Logan had sports cars, it was awesome. So we were all racing down the road and we get to this dock where this giant super massive boat—"

"A yacht." James corrected.

"Yeah whatever that thing, a yacht, is …swimming away—"

"Boats swim away?"

"Whatever James you know what I mean!" Carlos grumbled and James chuckled and nodded. "ANYWAY the boat was _swimming_ away, and Atticus was at the very top of the boat and he was holding the damsel hostage and we all drove off of the dock, jumped out of our cars and motorcycles and made it onto the yacht! We kicked everyone's ass but by the time we got to the damsel he had taken her to the end of the yacht and was about to throw her overboard! But I tackled him down and stopped him from trying to run away but the girl fell in and the three of you dove in after her. So we stopped Atticus and saved the girl!" James stared at Carlos like there was something wrong with him.

"So even in your own dreams you don't get the girl?" James questioned.

"….Shut up." Carlos pouted.

"Okay geez, sorry. Wait, so was he trying to take over the world again?"

"Yeah! Well no I think he just wanted revenge on us…I don't know how though I only remember the ending of my dream because that's the coolest part where the heroes win."

"Of course you do…" James shook his head. When the limo stopped everyone grabbed their carry-on bags and left the limo to walk inside the hotel. Since they trashed the hotel they stayed in last time, they were at a completely new hotel and the only reason they had gotten rooms was because they saved the world last time. However Gustavo did not want them to trash the room because even though they were given it after saving the world, they could still get kicked out and then they'd be really fucked over. While Gustavo and Kelly went to check in, the guys, plus Cadence roamed around the lobby. Cadence wandered over to the fireplace and looked above it to see a newspaper article cut out. It was her friends at their concert plus an image of Atticus Moon behind bars. She raised her eyebrow, realizing that they were not lying about all their adventures and shook her head.

"So _now_ you believe me huh?" Logan chuckled standing beside her and curling an arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah call me a believer." She laughed looking up at it. She shook her head and glanced over at Logan. "I don't know _how_ the four of **you** saved the world, but kudos to you guys."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Logan pretended to be in shock.

"Well Logan let's not forget I spent quite some time calling you a pussy and saying you weren't a man." Cadence laughed. "Carlos is so innocent, James is a flirty guy, I could see Kendall _attempting_ to save the world but still that's way too much."

"Okay all of those may be true, but all together we are pretty kick-ass." Logan nodded proudly.

"Uh huh…sure." Cadence shook her head, but before she could make fun of him more Gustavo screamed at everyone it was time to go to their rooms and unpack. He walked the dogs to their room, then walked Cadence to her room. He wanted to be sure that there would be no problems while taking the short venture to their rooms. The boys all looked at one another nervously before throwing their bags open all at the same time. Each breathed a sigh of relief when Logan saw his books, Carlos saw his boxes of candy and his helmet, James had his hair products, and Kendall, the normal one, found his clothing.

"Alright, so it's not exactly like last time, we're off to a good start." Logan nodded cracking a book open.

"You know what, my dream is going to come true I know it!" Carlos said confidently as he polished his helmet. "I HOPE it comes true because that was SO much fun! Don't any of you agree with me?"

"Actually…it was all pretty fun and crazy until Katie got kidnapped, I had a good time." Kendall shrugged unpacking some of his clothes. "I mean if we can have an adventure where Katie doesn't get kidnapped, I'm fine with that."

"DONE!" Carlos smiled confidently holding his finger up before going back to his helmet.

"Done? What do you mean done?" Logan questioned looking up from his book.

"I don't know…I said done, I just thought really hard that Katie shouldn't be the pretty princess or damsel that gets kidnapped! I don't know if it works but if it does that means I am awesome and I'm an overlord of dreams!" Carlos sighed dreamily thinking about his possible dream powers. The guys all shook their heads until James felt the need to speak up.

"I think Logan's just being a little pussy about it because he was unconscious for most of the adventure!" James laughed as he flopped down on his bed.

"I'm not being a pussy about it! I'd just like a normal tour!"

"You're being a total pussy. I thought you were trying to be a man so Cadence wouldn't leave you for me?" James smirked and Logan growled. Before Logan could throw his heavy book at James' beautiful head there was a knock at the door. Kendall stepped between them and opened the door with a smile.

"Ohhh hey Cadence, we were just talking about Logan being a huge pansy." Cadence laughed while walking into the room and settled on the bed besides Logan.

"Now what did Logan do this time?"

"He doesn't want to go on an adventure." Carlos pouted.

"Ohhh, come on Logan! _Live a little_, what's life without a little adventure?" Cadence smirked sitting behind him and draping her arms around his shoulders from behind to give him a hug.

"You say that now, but what if you get kidnapped by some crazy wacko that likes cats or something?" Logan retorted tilting his head to the side to glance at her.

"Well then, I'd probably be SO kick ass I'd fight my way out, save the world all by myself…." Cadence shrugged casually then laughed. Carlos stared at her with his jaw open.

"You really think you could do that?"

"God no, I'd kick a dude in the balls and run, that's what I've been taught since childhood, I bet that works." Cadence shrugged and nodded. Logan sighed shaking his head and tossed his book to the side.

"Guys, really I just think we shouldn't think about this whole 'save the world' thing so much. I don't want to jinx it, I just want a normal tour."

"We don't know normal Logan!" James smiled sitting up in bed. "Come on. Maybe we'll find Penny, or I'll find another hot super-spy….mmm…." James drifted off in his mind thinking about sexy spies in tight leather jumpsuits. Cadence raised an eyebrow and slowly climbed off of the bed.

"And that's my cue to go before the four of you start fantasizing about sexy women. I will see you guys later." Cadence leaned down and kissed Logan before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hotel across the street from Big Time Rush's hotel there were two telescopes jutting out of an open window staring directly into their room. Two men watched as they unpacked their bags and spoke for a little while before Cadence walked in and nestled behind Logan.

"So it seems the genius has a new love." One man spoke watching them, "This could work out to our advantage."

"Oh yes it could. A new musical talent, plus the boys back in our grasp?" The two watched as Cadence kissed Logan and left the room. The four guys all watched the door close before sitting on the edge of their beds and discussing something unknown to the two men watching them.

"I suppose this partnership will be the ultimate take down for Big Time Rush, do you agree?" One man questioned.

"Oh yes…." The other murmured. "We'll definitely win this time around."


	2. So It Has Begun

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- I just love that movie so much I couldn't resist, would have liked to see Logan…awake in the movie though lmao. SHY- Yeah kendall's just like "Well…might as well". Oh man, Cadence is going to have an interesting time on this tour lmao.)**

* * *

The boys were all relaxing in their room.

Well, they were all still talking about hot female super-spies clad in tight leather jump-suits. Yes, a whole two hours later and they were still fantasizing. While James was describing how he'd love to rip the suit off of a female super-spy, they heard a terrifying scream that carried down the entire floor of the hotel.

"Oh no that's Cadence!" Logan jumped to his feet and glanced at his friends. "I can't believe it's already started!"

"So she's the damsel!" Carlos gasped and jumped to his feet." COME ON! We have to go save her!" The boys ran out of the room and bounded down the hall until they were at Cadence's door. As soon as they got to the door they saw Gustavo throwing the door open to her room along with Kelly. The six of them had their eyes wide open for a moment. Gustavo and Kelly quickly shut their eyes and turned away, meanwhile the four boys stared ahead with their jaws open. Cadence was standing on her bed with dripping wet hair, clad in skimpy black lace underwear. Her body was still wet and when she saw the people in her room she yelled again and picked a pillow up trying to cover herself.

"What uh….what's going on?" Logan questioned staring at her. The guys all shook out of their daze and grinned to themselves.

"THERE IS A MOUSE. A FRIGGIN' FURRY GREY MOUSE IN MY BATHROOM!" She yelled pointing to the bathroom.

"That's it? All that screaming for a mouse!?" Gustavo huffed with closed eyes. Realizing his niece was in her underwear, he assumed these boys weren't covering their eyes, so he moved to stand in front of them to block their view.

"YES! GET RID OF IT UNCLE GUSTAVO!"

"Hell no I'm not touching a mouse you're on your own kid! Let's go." Gustavo dragged Kelly out and Cadence was left standing there trying to cover her body with a pillow, staring at three of her friends and her lovely boyfriend Logan.

"Sweet legs." James nodded in approval. Logan glared and shoved James hard into the wall.

"Thanks. GET RID OF THE MOUSE ONE OF YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Cadence begged, Logan looked towards the bathroom, he had to not be a pussy, he had to be a man…. He glanced at Cadence and smirked. "Why are you smirking?"

"Well what do I get for getting rid of the mouse?" Logan crossed his arms over his chest and Cadence scoffed.

"I won't punch you in the face again that's for sure."

"…Tempting." Logan muttered. He glanced at his friends who all shrugged.

"Just do it, she's your girlfriend." Kendall urged and Logan glanced back at Cadence.

"Well what do you want Logan!?"

"Can we make out after I get rid of the mouse? But you have to stay in your underwear." Logan questioned.

"…Seriously that's it?" Cadence asked. She didn't _want_ to stay in her underwear to make out with Logan, that still felt a little awkward but she _did_ nearly give him a hand job. Plus getting rid of the mouse was much more important at the moment. Logan grinned and nodded in response to her question. "Fine yeah go ahead."

"NO I WANT TO GET RID OF IT NOW!" James said running to the bathroom. Logan tripped James and ran into the bathroom quickly. After locating the mouse he yelped, grabbed one of her towels, picked up the mouse and ran screaming out of her room and put it in front of Gustavo's door along with the towel. Logan ran back to the room and sighed heavily. "It's been done."

"You know, you running around screaming while holding a mouse really is not a turn on…" Cadence muttered. Logan shrugged and glanced at his friends, pointing at the door for them to leave.

"What, we can't watch?" James scoffed as Logan pushed him out the door.

"NO! Ew." Logan pushed them out and locked the door behind them. "Now I believe you owe Batman some tongue." Logan joked walking over to the bed as she climbed down to sit after pushing the pillow aside.

"Batman? More like Robin the boy-wonder after hearing you scream…" Cadence muttered with a tiny smile.

"Hey! I saved your life."

"I had to bargain for my life!"

"Well because I'm a manly man and I give orders so if I have to save you, you owe me some tongue." Logan said proudly, taking the 'manly man' thing a bit too far. Cadence raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Manly man? Is that so Logan? There's a difference between being a dick and a man."

"Yeah well—"

"Sh. Let's just drop it now. Okay?" Cadence asked and Logan nodded. Logan went back to staring at her. He swallowed staring down at her chest and scratched the back of his neck. Cadence rolled her eyes and grabbed a sheet to cover herself.

"Hey! I said we have to make out and you have to stay in your underwear."

"I am in my underwear, you never said I couldn't cover up though." Cadence laughed and grabbed Logan's face to kiss him.

"That's cheating!" He whined kissing her back.

"No it is not my dear Logan, it's strategy."

* * *

After the whole…mouse fiasco, Logan and Cadence were now outside to sight-see and grab lunch at a café.

"Okay, so Gustavo said we have a few hours to go before we need to go to sound check. So I figured you and I could have lunch before we hang out with the guys." Logan smiled and took her hand into his as they walked down the streets.

"Very sweet idea Logan." Cadence smiled and kissed his cheek. The two held hands while walking down the block to the café he had looked up. When they turned the corner Logan raised an eyebrow seeing a silver van parked in front of the café. He shrugged and walked but stopped when Cadence stopped in front of him. "Sorry my shoe lace is undone." She chuckled and bent down to tie her converse. As soon as she bent down a dart went flying into Logan's neck.

"No, not again!" Logan groaned before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the sidewalk beside Cadence.

"The fuck…"She glanced at her boyfriend and her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD LOGAN!" She pulled the dart from his neck and slapped him a few times to wake him up. Cadence looked to her left to see where the dart came from and saw a man walking towards her with a giant hammer for a hand. "Oh get the fuck out…"She muttered quietly staring at him. Cadence rose to her feet and looked up at the man before swallowing hard. "Hi! Uhh….that's…some hammer."

He smiled down at her sinisterly and raised his hammer in the air.

"AW SHIT!" Cadence took a step back and swung her leg forward, kicking the man right between the legs. His eyes rolled and he fell to the ground holding himself. The doors to the silver van opened and Cadence's eyes widened. "Well fuck me sideways." She muttered looking down at Logan. "You better be light." She bent down and tried to pick Logan up to put over her shoulders, but to no avail. "HOW DO YOU GUYS POSSIBLY CARRY ME!?" She shouted in frustration. She looked around and saw a truck unloading boxes with a hand cart. She ran over, pushed the boxes off and barely managed to get Logan onto the cart.

"GET THEM!" she heard someone shout as she started running while pushing Logan in the cart.

"Oh my god all I wanted was some tea, listen to some accents and enjoy a scone." She muttered to herself racing back to the hotel. When she got to the hotel there were men wearing hawk-like eye masks standing in front of the door. They looked at her and grinned. "What the…? Fuck…." She looked up and saw the open window for the boys' room. "JAMES. CARLOS. KENDALL. HELP ME!"

* * *

"_JAMES. CARLOS. KENDALL. HELP ME!"_ The boys all stopped hitting each other with pillows and glanced at one another with curious faces. They ran over to the window and looked down to see Cadence holding a cart that was carrying Logan. She was backing up while two men stepped towards her.

"OH NO IT'S HAPPENING! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Carlos gasped and stared down at them. Kendall quickly ran to the side of the room and grabbed one of the night stands from his bed.

"Move guys!" Kendall lifted the night stand and pushed it out of the window. When the night stand fell it landed on the two men and knocked them unconscious. Cadence looked up and sighed.

"THANKS GUYS!"

"MEET AROUND THE BACK!" James called down to her. She gave them a thumbs up and pushed the cart down the alley to get to the back of the hotel. Meanwhile the three guys raced down the stairs and threw the doors open to the back of the hotel. When they got there Cadence was slumped over the hand cart, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"I don't know how you guys are able to carry me over your shoulders so easily. But kudos to you men, this is _hard_." She sighed wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Of course Logan is knocked out." James laughed staring down at Logan.

"What happened?" Kendall questioned.

"I have no idea! I bent down to tie my shoe, I look over and Logan is passed out with a dart in his neck!" The three boys all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So it has begun…." Carlos muttered pulling the helmet on top of his head.


	3. Bloody Nose

**(dudeamanda- im glad you love it! I hope you continue to love it! SHY- Oh yeah Carlos is loving every minute of it lmao Carlos'sCupcakes- Aw I'm glad it makes you laugh. Thank you so much your compliments mean the world to me, really you're so super nice.)**

* * *

Cadence stared at Carlos like there was something wrong with him. "Okay what the fuck is going on!?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me this is a _dream_ Carlos had either I want a real explanation as to—" Before Cadence could keep verbally assaulting the boys, a dart hit her in the neck. "Fuck…" She mumbled collapsing in front of the boys. They all turned to see the men wearing the hawk masks standing there with tranquilizer guns.

"GRAB THE STUPID COUPLE AND GO!" Kendall shouted. James heaved Cadence over his shoulder while Kendall and Carlos picked Logan up by his arms and legs and ran away frantically.

"They don't look like Moon's guys!" James yelped as they ran down the opposite alley way in hopes of escaping.

"They're not! THEY WERE NOT IN MY DREAM EITHER!" Carlos yelped as well as they were running. Logan stirred and opened his eyes looking around.

"What's going on…?" He murmured. Kendall and Carlos immediately dropped him to his feet to drag him.

"You're running that's what!" Kendall said dragging Logan along. "I think they were Hawk's guys? They were wearing the masks!" Kendall answered Carlos as they were running. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. He noticed Cadence hanging off of James' shoulders completely knocked out.

"The hell happened?"

"Well, we discovered that anyone who dates you is prone to getting shot!" James snickered as they were running.

"But who is chasing us? THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Logan whined. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes. The four of them were growing tired, so they looked around for a place to hide. They dove into an alleyway and watched as the masked men ran past them, assuming they kept running.

"They look like Hawk's guys." Kendall muttered once more watching them run.

"But Hawk's back in the states there's no way he could be here!" James said with a completely confused face. He bent down and took Cadence off of his shoulder. He leaned her against the wall and sighed looking around. "If the two of you keep getting knocked out I'll be as ripped as Arnold Schwarzenegger before he was acting!"

"Fine I won't get shot anymore." Logan rolled his eyes, as though that was his decision to make. He walked over to Cadence and gently shook her to wake her up. She groaned and rubbed at her neck, pulling the dart out and grimacing.

"Fuck bro that is not fun…." She sighed and looked over at her friends. "So tell me….what the hell is going on?"

"Well we saved the world last time as Logan has said before! Ummm…." Carlos looked around and shrugged. "I think they're mad about it."

"Yeah but it's not the same people Carlos those are Hawk's guys!" James told him.

"Hawk has a dude that's like seven feet tall with a hammer hand?" Cadence questioned. "I thought he just had those retards with masks?"

"Wait…how do you know Hawk? And a hammer hand? That's not Hawk that's Maxwell!" Logan looked around to his friends who all had wide eyes.

"Hawk hates my family…my dad put him out of business for a long time, and Gustavo kicks his ass with producing." Cadence shrugged. "He's fucking psycho."

"You said there was a guy with a hammer hand?" Kendall questioned and she nodded. "Maxwell...and Hawk's guys?" He glanced at his friends.

"OH NO! THE EVIL VILLAINS ARE WORKING TOGETHER!" Carlos gasped staring at all of his friends.

* * *

Hawk and Atticus Moon sat side by side in matching golden thrones in Atticus' mansion. Hawk sat with his leg crossed and his hands together by their fingertips while Atticus was petting a cat that he had cuddled on his lap. The two glanced at one another, then down at their phones waiting for a call. Atticus' phone rang and he immediately reached over and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Maxwell, tell me you've gotten at least one of them!" Atticus demanded.

"No sir…." Maxwell replied. "They managed to escape. Even without a spy to help them, they are quick on their feet. The girl isn't easy to grab either, she's a fighter."

"You mean to tell me your seven foot beast could not grab a teenage girl!?" Hawk growled staring at Atticus before glaring down at the phone. "What good are you if you can't even grab a teenage girl!"

"DO NOT YELL AT MY MEN, I DO NOT YELL AT YOURS YOU DON'T YELL AT MINE!" Atticus cleared his throat after yelling at Hawk and returned his focus back to the phone. "You couldn't grab a teenage girl?"

"No she …kicked me…there." The two evil villains rolled their eyes at one another.

"She's a teenage girl, shouldn't be hard to grab her you buffoon." Atticus hissed.

"But she's surrounded by those idiots now and—"

"That's your fault. Grab them. We want them. Get it done." Atticus shook his head as he hung up the phone and pet the cat. "Can't seem to find good help these days." He muttered angrily.

"Tell me about it." Hawk hung up his phone and set it down on the table. "I was just told two of my men were knocked unconscious by a night stand. Pathetic."

"They act as though it's hard to kidnap a bunch of pop stars! _PLEASE_." Atticus shook his head and laughed smugly. "They're nothing."

"They'll be nothing when we're done with them." The two of them glanced at each other and began to laugh manically.

"Oh, so anyway I figured one we have Big Time Rush and that…girl out of our hands, I'll take over the world! "

"Yeah….no you can't." Hawk replied shaking his head. "I refuse to submit to you."

"Well perhaps we could be partners. You'll be my number one." Atticus suggested.

"….We'll be equal."

"We'll see about that!" Atticus Moon shook his head and nuzzled the cat in his arms.

* * *

The five of them were hiding in a dumpster trying to figure out what they could do.

"Okay, so we're being chased by two psycho-paths, we have sound check in three hours, and we're hiding in a giant dumpster." Logan sighed shaking his head. "Way to go Carlos."

"It's not my fault damn it!" Carlos huffed, picking up an apple. He rubbed the apple on his shirt before taking a bite, and everyone stared at him completely disgusted.

"It totally is bro you had the dream!" James sighed. "Now we're going to die…or the world is going to be taken over or something."

"We're not going to die you guys!" Kendal said rolling his eyes.

"Says you!" Logan said. "Sitting in this dumpster alone we could die." Before Cadence could open her mouth and call Logan an idiot, the top of the dumpster opened and Maxwell was looking down at the five of them. "Oh….shit." Logan muttered staring up at him. Maxwell grinned and reached in, plucking Logan out of the box while Hawk's men pulled out the rest of them.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENS IN MY DREAM!" Carlos yelled. He threw his helmet-clad head back and knocked the man away from him. He ducked just as the man holding James took his gun out to shoot Carlos. Carlos grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the fallen henchman and shot James' captor. James turned around and grabbed the gun from him. Carlos and James watched as the three men were dragging their friends. James and Carlos shot at the men dragging Cadence and Kendall. As soon as Cadence was free she ran over and kicked Maxwell right between the legs again.

"Not…again…" He groaned dropping Logan and falling to the ground.

"YEAH AGAIN DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" Cadence shouted as she kicked Maxwell in the stomach. Logan scooped up his girlfriend who was busy kicking the crap out of Maxwell. The four of them ran while Logan carried his scrappy girlfriend away.

"Huh, that moment where your girlfriend is more masculine than you." James remarked as they were running.

"Fuck you James!" Logan shouted angrily. He put Cadence down so she could run on her own, the five of them made it to a park and ducked behind a row of bushes.

"Okay. So here's what we've got so far—" Before Kendall could speak James interrupted.

"We've got that Logan can't fight. Cadence is a man, and clearly stronger than Logan, Carlos is kick ass under pressure."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Logan shouted and leapt at James. Cadence groaned and went to pull Logan off of James, but his elbow flew back and knocked her in the nose.

"OW!"

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Logan turned around quickly to see her holding a bloody nose. Cadence narrowed her eyes and shoved him away when tried to help her.

"Oh no! You fuck yourself Logan Mitchell. I am not sticking around you guys. You are a bunch of….clumsy….bad-luck ridden….I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU!" She stood up and held her bloody nose. "Thanks for the bloody nose you ….dick. I'm going back to the hotel where I'm safe because _I_ did not foil some British fucker's plans to rule the world. I'll let Gustavo know you guys are thoroughly fucked!" Cadence held her nose and stomped off. Logan stood up to follow her but Kendall pulled him back.

"It's probably best she goes alone, they won't bother her they only want us." Kendall told him.

"Are you sure?" Logan sighed. "I'll feel terrible if something happens."

"Dude.." James put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Your girlfriend managed to save you when you were shot by a dart, she kicked Maxwell's ass when he was about to take you away. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."

"Fuck you James you make me seem like I'm not a man!"

"Well you're kind of not—"

"GUYS!" Carlos' yelling stopped the two friends from fighting. "We can't be fighting each other! We need to stop Hawk and Moon from doing whatever they're doing!"

"Trying to kill us!" Logan added.

"Yeah trying to kill us! Exactly!" Carlos nodded with a smile on his face.


	4. Signature Move

Cadence arrived back at the hotel without a problem. When she got upstairs she banged on the door for Gustavo's room and waited patiently for a response. Gustavo threw the door open and glared for a moment until his eyes bulged out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Hawk and some Maxwell guy with a giant silver hammer are trying to kidnap the boys. I've been knocked out, hid in a trash can, and running all day. I'm quite frankly, extremely pissed right now. Go figure this out, help the guys, and make sure they don't die or get kidnapped or Cadence Rocque is going to flip the fuck out." When she spoke it was so quiet, and so…bone-chilling. She was smiling wide, and with a bloody nose and dried blood coating her face, it seemed all the more terrifying.

"Where are they now, do you know?!"

"Ugh, a park. I think it was Hyde Park? I don't know but you need to save their asses."

"Oh….Hawk is going down." Gustavo threatened lowly. He glanced back down at Cadence and shook his head. "You. Shower and clean yourself up. You have sound check in less than two hours. Got it?"

"Got it uncle Gustavo…"She mumbled. The two high-fived and Cadence went to her room while Gustavo and Kelly quickly fled the hotel to try and save the boys. Cadence jumped into the shower and sighed letting the hot water scorch her skin. "Save your boyfriend, kick a giant dude with a hammer hand, get a bloody nose, hide in a dumpster. To think I thought London would be easy with tea, crumpets, and Doctor Who." She sighed to herself and shook her head. After taking a long hot shower Cadence changed into a red dress, flats, and threw Logan's black cardigan on top to make it more casual.

What? He has like five cardigans.

Or he has one, and Cadence took his only one.

After getting herself ready she looked around the room and seemed satisfied that there were no creepy henchmen out to get her. Once again in the lobby she looked around and smiled in satisfaction. "Those boys are bad luck." She mumbled to herself before leaving the hotel. Cadence walked to the park where they were performing with absolutely no problems. Not a single dart came flying her way and she arrived at sound check without a scratch on her. After jumping on stage and going through one of her songs, she realized…

She was bored.

"Fuck now I'm bored." Cadence sighed and grabbed her phone to call Gustavo. "Hi uncle Gustavo! Did you find the guys yet?"

"YEAH UHHH about that…." She furrowed her eyebrows hearing his uneasy voice.

"What happened…?"

"Well…." Gustavo glanced over at his assistant Kelly who just narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah. So Hawk's men kind of found us first and uh….we have no idea where we are."

"What do you mean you have no idea where you are?"

"Well we seemed to be locked in a sort of container…."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! How do you get locked into a container? I'm an eighteen year old girl and I'm not even in as much trouble as you are right now!" Cadence hopped off of the stage and walked away from it with one hand resting on her hip.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! The point is….we're a little stuck right now, BUT WE'LL GET OUT! And when we get out…ohh when we get out Hawk is in for the beat down of his life time!" Cadence rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Great, all they had to do was find the guys and they somehow get locked in what is probably a storage container. They don't even know how it happened. Of course, why would anything work out well? She shook her head and started to walk through the park completely bored out of her mind. What was a girl to do now that she was….safe?

Oh god, safety is boring.

As Cadence was walking she thought she heard someone behind her. When she turned around there were three men, two wearing hawk masks and one in a blue uniform. "Wow you guys do not look happy." She mumbled staring at them. The three of them smirked and stepped closer to her and she stepped back. The man in blue raised his gun and she immediately threw her arms up.

"No wait don't shoot! I'll go peacefully I swear just don't shoot." She pleaded and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. The man in blue glanced at the other two who shrugged. They quickly walked over and when they were close enough, Cadence stepped back on her right leg and launched it forward into the man's crotch, this was of course now her signature move. The other two jumped to grab her but she jumped back and they ended up tackling each other. "AWESOME! SMELL YA LATER!" Cadence took off running as fast as she could out of the park.

* * *

The guys had successfully managed to get on stage with seconds to spare before they would have gotten their asses handed to them. Gustavo wasn't riding them which was a plus, actually, they had no idea where he was but at the moment that didn't matter. They quickly went through Superstar before jumping off the stage and running away. The four of them were running when they came across three men lying on the ground.

"Back up back up back up!" Kendall said quickly flailing his arms and turning around. The four of them changed their direction and started to run out of the park.

"I wonder if Cadence made it." Carlos asked curiously as they dove into a clothing store to hide for a moment.

"Huh, I'll ask." Logan pulled out his phone and pulled on a pair of black ray bans as he waited for her to answer.

"Logan! Hi!" Cadence breathed heavily and Logan swore it sounded like she was out of breath. "You know how I was totally pissed and ran away and wanted to murder you?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Great! I REGRET THAT DECISION!" Cadence yelled into the phone. Logan's eyes shot open and he frantically waved his friends over then put the phone on speaker for them to hear.

"Why what happened?"

"Oh well after I did my sound check I decided to take a fucking stroll through the park like a bored person and three guys came up to me!" Logan glanced at his friends and their jaws dropped.

"Oh no, I think she is the damsel!" Carlos said biting his nails.

"Wait so _you_ dropped those three dudes in the park?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm not that much of a princess." She snickered and they heard her cough "But I am out of shape." Logan sighed shaking his head while Kendall chuckled at the comment. "Okay so where are you—fuck. _LET ME GO_!"

"CADENCE!" Logan shouted into the phone, not caring that the people in the store were glaring at him and trying to shush him.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" _The boys listened to the struggle that ensued and heard a groaning and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. "_Oh my god that worked? Sweet!"_

"Cadence!" Logan yelled again into the phone.

"Dude I just totally kicked the asses of two other guys. I feel like a BAMF. That means bad-ass mother fucker in case you didn't know."

"No, Logan wouldn't know." James added with a grin. Logan glared at him and punched James in the nuts. James groaned and fell over hitting the ground. "Anyway Cadence, where are you?" Logan questioned.

"I have no idea….I'm by a red…phone booth on the corner of Juniper Road and Chip Street."

"Oh….okay we're near you!" Logan sighed, thankful that he read a book about London and focused on studying the map. "Just stay put!"

"Fine, just hurry!" Logan hung up on Cadence and glanced at his friends. "Okay, we need to go get Cadence, they're attacking her too so clearly they want all of us!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Carlos asked staring at his friends. "Come on we don't have long, we can't let them get the girl! Well actually according to my dream at some point they'll have to get the girl—"

"CARLOS!" Carlos glanced at his three friends that were screaming at him.

"What?"

"Stop talking and let's go!" Kendall said shoving him out the door of the store. The four of them ran away, racing down the London street to find Cadence Rocque before someone else did. When they reached Cadence she sighed of relief and ran over to the boys who quickly surrounded her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Logan asked quickly looking her up and down.

"I'm fine Logan don't worry!"

"Good." Logan nodded, before he could suggest they run a van pulled up behind Cadence and the door swung wide open.

"Don't you boys think you'll need a lift?" Penny Lane raised an eyebrow and smiled. James' face broke into a huge grin and he jumped immediately into the van.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us to fend for ourselves." James grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her. Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled himself into the van, followed by Carlos and Logan.

"Whoa, I will not enter the van of some strange girl that James is making out with!" Cadence crossed her arms over her chest staring at them.

"I'm Penny Lane." Penny pulled away from James and stuck her hand out. Cadence raised an eyebrow staring at it before shaking her hands slowly.

"She's a spy!" Carlos smiled widely. "NOW GET IN BEFORE SOMEONE KIDNAPS YOU!" Cadence chuckled and nodded. She climbed into the van but tripped and fell on her stomach as she got in. As soon as she was in and hit the ground, a dart flew over her and hit Logan in the neck.

"What the fuck…" Logan fell unconscious once more, the five of them looked out of the open door to see Maxwell and a handful of henchmen aiming guns at the van.

"VAN! GO GO GO!" Penny yelled and the van took off speeding down the street.

"So Penny, is your dad going to help us too?" Kendall questioned sitting in the front seat of the van.

"No, father's off in Siberia working on a mission, but I'm in charge here!" Penny glanced at Cadence who was sitting there with her mouth hanging open looking around the van. "New girl?"

"Logan's girlfriend." James answered, not letting his hands leave her body.

"THE VAN IS DRIVING ITSELF!" Cadence screamed in shock.

"_Itself?_ I'm rather offended but I suppose that's the proper terminology."

"OH MY GOD IT SPEAKS!"


	5. Black Cardigan

**(fireworkfield- I'm glad you like this more than tour diaries! Shy- Yeah someone needs to give Cadence the DVD so she knows what she's up against. HMMMM…depending how I finish this adventure Carlos might have a gf :P. Carlos'sCupcakes- Thanks! O h man, that would be so cool if producers at Nick read this and made BTMovie 2…if only.)**

* * *

As the van was driving at a dangerous speed to escape the combined evil henchmen forces, the guys decided to talk to Penny Lane while Cadence examined all of the machinery in the van.

"So it seems to me that Atticus Moon has joined forces with the American George Hawk of Hawk Records in order to eliminate the common enemy, that would be you gentlemen." Penny said with a nod. "Oh, and Atticus plans on taking over the world as soon as the lot of you are gone. How? I am not sure yet but I suspect he's going to try and deplete the world's money resources."

"Deplete the money resources?" Kendall turned around in his seat to glance at her. "How so?"

"Kidnap members of very prominent families that have obscene amounts of money, obviously." Penny said then looked around at her friends. "I caught this recording of them—James your hands don't go there." Everyone looked to see James' hands resting on her butt as she sat up on her knees. James pouted but pulled his hands away nonetheless. "Here it is." Penny returned to the wall that Cadence was gazing at, and after pressing a few buttons she played the recording for them to hear.

"_Right so who is the one we keep again?" Atticus questioned._

"_Rocque, Cadence Rocque."_

"_Oh yes, her father is Hector Rocque…one of the top performers of the world."_

"_The Rocque family….they're personal enemies of mine and—"_

"_Are loaded with cash." Atticus sighed in delight. "It's settled then, we keep the girl and hold her for ransom. What's their net worth?"_

"_You can't even find out a number that's how much!" Hawk growled in delight. "This will not only hurt Gustavo and his brother, it'll make us RICH!"_

"_We'll take all of the family members of rich families, gather money, and buy the weapons from Siberia to take over the world."_

"_What about Big Time Rush?" Hawk questioned._

"_We kill them." Atticus replied._

"_Great plan…." Hawk and Atticus laughed maniacally. _Penny stopped the recording and glanced at the boys who all had their jaws hanging open. Cadence sat there casually as though she didn't hear that two crazy people wanted to kidnap her and hold her for ransom. "So that's why my father is in Siberia, he's taking down the weapons facility just in case they…do get the money."

"So they're going to kill us!?" James yelped. "Penny, don't let them take me." James wrapped his arms around her from behind and she rolled her eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you lot, we need to stop them." Penny glanced around at them.

"Aren't you a little bit concerned?" Logan questioned, he had woken up towards the end of the recording.

"Me? No." Cadence scoffed smoothing down her dress. "They won't kidnap me."

"How can you be so sure huh?" Logan questioned.

"Well for one, most of the time when they shoot me with a dart they miss and hit you. Except for that one time but the guys were all there. So far I've beaten up five henchmen, PLUS that giant Maxwell dude. I think I'm pretty safe." Cadence shrugged staring at her boyfriend who sighed shaking his head.

"Carlos _did_ dream there's a damsel at the end though, didn't he?" Kendall said glancing between the couple. "There's still time for things to go wrong Cadence."

"Eesh well don't jinx it Kendall!" Cadence chuckled.

"STOP LAUGHING THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Logan shouted. "YOU CAN GET KIDNAPPED. WE CAN GET MURDERED, THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Eesh what crawled up your butt?" James questioned.

"JAMES I'M GONNA—"

"_Pardon my interruption." _Everyone turned to the front of the van where it began to speak to them. "_My tires have been punctured by their tranquilizer guns. I am finding it more and more difficult to carry on. You'll need to go on foot. I will drop you off at a safe location, you are on your own from there until I repair myself."_

"Whoa it can repair itself?" Carlos gasped staring at Penny.

"_Yes I can, now if you'll excuse me. GET OUT."_ The van made a sharp right turn and threw the doors open. It lurched on its side and dumped everyone out of the vehicle. They tumbled on the ground and groaned. The van quickly sped off and everyone stood up dusting themselves off.

"Well, that was fun!" Carlos smiled staring at his friends. "Now we need to think of a plan to stop Moon and Hawk!" As soon as he said that everyone turned to stare at Logan and Kendall for an idea.

"What? We don't always have to make the plans you know!" Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides…" Logan said with a shrug. "We kind of don't have one for the moment except STAY ALIVE!"

"Better move now then." James commented pointing behind them. They all turned to see Maxwell smiling and walking towards them, swinging his hammer wildly.

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Carlos screeched and took off running. The five of them followed after Carlos and ran as fast as they could. As they were running, Cadence soon discovered that flats aren't a smart choice to wear when running. She tripped on the hill and just as a henchman would have grabbed her, Penny turned around and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back.

"Damn, good kick." Cadence breathed as she was helped up.

"Thank you!" Penny smiled at her. Soon enough the two were surrounded by henchmen and the guys hadn't even noticed. "Well, have to love those boys now don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Cadence muttered walking back to back with Penny in a circle. "They're so helpful." She chewed her lip and assessed the people they were up against. "Think we can take them?"

"Oh yes." Penny nodded and held her fists up. "We can take them. Ready?"

"Ready." The two girls launched into an attack that surprised both Hawk's and Moon's men. Penny kicked one between the legs and kneed him in the face. For the second attacker she elbowed him in the gut and kicked him to the floor. Cadence swung her fist and hit one guy on the side of the head, while she poked another in the eyes before kicking him in the stomach and punching his face. There were two more left, so the girls glanced at each other, linked arms to keep themselves steady and kicked the two men away from themselves. The two girls smiled at one another and high-fived until they saw more men coming along with Maxwell.

"Run?" Cadence asked glancing at Penny.

* * *

As the boys were running they didn't hear the familiar smart comments from Cadence, and James realized he was no longer holding on to Penny's hand. "Hey…HEY THEY'RE GONE!" James stopped running and gasped. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all stopped and turned around, realizing they had left the girls.

"I can't believe we left them!" Kendall said shaking his head.

"It's okay!" Carlos nodded. "Penny's a spy! She'll help Cadence, we'll meet them somewhere!"

"But _where_ Carlos huh?" Logan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his friend.

"UHHHH….oh at the toilet thing we went to last time! I bet Penny would run there so we could get back to their top-secret lair. I'm sure Penny would go there and bring Cadence. Come on!"

"That's actually a good idea." Kendall muttered staring between Logan and James.

"Fine." Logan huffed. "Let's go."

* * *

"We'll have to." Penny said stepping backwards tugging Cadence along. "We'll run, if we get separated there's toilets on the north west corner of the park, you can't miss it. It's this silver looking room. I'll be there."

"Got it…" Cadence nodded and the two of them took off sprinting as fast as they could. When they got to the trees the two girls separated and continued their run. Cadence sighed happily thinking that she would not have to deal with anyone chasing her. "Shit I'm tired." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, then proceeded to walk the rest of the way. When she got through the trees she nodded in satisfaction seeing the toilets Penny was talking about up ahead. As she was walking she saw Maxwell through the corner of her eyes and frowned. Cadence took off running but Maxwell and his men ran in front of her. Cadence stepped back and delivered one swift kick to his crotch, but he did not go down.

"I am prepared this time." He grinned down at her. Her eyes widened in horror. She pulled off Logan's cardigan and dove between his legs. She ran away waving the cardigan frantically to get their attention thinking they were hiding behind the toilets. "LOGAN!" She yelled but no one came to her aid. Cadence picked up the pace and threw the sweater ahead of her as Maxwell scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU WEIRD MOTHERFUCKER! LOGAN!" She flailed and screamed trying to get someone's attention, maybe they were inside.

"Big Time Rush can't save you." Maxwell said as he carried her to the van waiting on the outskirts of the park.

"You better hope they do because when you loosen your grip I'm kicking your ass!"

* * *

As the boys were running to the toilets they bumped into Penny. She explained what happened and told them that they were all to meet at the toilets, to which Carlos smiled rather smugly towards his friends. As they got closer they couldn't see Cadence standing there, they assumed she might be inside. While running Logan fell over and they all yelled in frustration thinking he was once again unconscious. Logan quickly sat up and saw that he tripped over a black cardigan. His black cardigan, that Cadence happened to be wearing.

"Guys!" They watched him stand up holding the cardigan. "We weren't quick enough, they grabbed her already…"


	6. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- James does get in a few good one-liners! Lmao fireworkfield- Well I'm still unsure about the love interest for Carlos. He's so cute the way he is with the little one liners and the innocence. Depends on how I end the adventure/ if I continue the story or do a sequel. )**

**I just realized, this is probably going to be short. HMMM after their whole adventure is over, should I continue it afterwards or just stop it there?**

* * *

Cadence was kicking and squirming the entire time, she would not give up without a fight that was for sure. Maxwell rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of it and he wanted to bring his silver hammer down upon her head, but she had to be intact, and not be missing a head. When they entered the mansion he put her down on a chair while the henchmen tied her hands down. She glanced over at the monitors and saw on one of them Gustavo and Kelly were trapped in a storage unit. She raised an eyebrow watching Kelly bang her head against the wall as Gustavo paced back and forth speaking rapidly.

"Ah, Miss Cadence Rocque." Hawk said stepping into view. She raised an eyebrow watching another man holding a cat walk out behind him.

"George Hawk, of the always failing Hawk Records!" She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side. "I thought you were rotting in jail and your company was failing."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" He shouted shaking his finger at her. He cleared his throat and went back to keeping his hands folded in front of him. "It's nice to see you in London, you'll be very useful to us."

"Uh huh." She muttered and averted her gaze to the freak petting the cat. "Let me guess. Atticus Moon, freak of the century with a cat obsession?"

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" He hissed glaring at her. "You're going to regret having such a rude mouth young lady."

"I don't think I will."

"Ugh, she's like the last girl we kidnapped, that _princess_." Moon scoffed shaking his head. "You're going to bring in a lot of money for us Miss Rocque."

"Am I? What thinks you'll get that money in the first place?" Cadence challenged.

"Your dad won't let his baby girl stay in the hands of two extremely intelligent kidnappers for long, he'll be forced to pay our OUTRAGEOUS ransom!" The two men looked at each other and laughed maniacally.

_My dad won't even notice I'm gone, and if he does it'll be a while until that message relays to him, fat chance they'll get that money_. Cadence thought shaking her head. "Yeah sure okay." She nodded while they continued laughing. Her attention was pulled to the screen when she saw one of the monitors rattle. When they saw this they all ran over and watched as Gustavo was screaming at the door. Kelly was clutching on to the walls for dear life while Gustavo screamed his head off in anger. The electronically powered door of the storage unit short-circuited and opened up wide for them to get out. Kelly glanced at Gustavo who looked extremely surprised. He shrugged, high-fived her, and the two went running out of there.

"DAMN IT! FOILED BY GUSTAVO'S VOCAL RANGE!" Hawk hissed in anger.

"How is that possible?" Atticus breathed watching them escape while stroking the furry feline cuddled up in his arms.

"You'd be surprised what that man is capable of." Hawk muttered in pure anger. He quickly turned to Cadence and marched over to her. "YOU!"

"Yes?"

"You're dating Logan. The smart one."

"….Kudos to you for figuring that out…." Cadence mumbled, unsure of where he was going with this. Hawk smiled sinisterly and glanced at Atticus.

"Get your voice siphon."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Cadence stared between the two wondering what they were going to do. Anything with the word 'siphon' in it did not sound good or safe at all. Atticus returned with what looked like a tiny megaphone and a tape recorder. He stood in front of her and held the megaphone in front of her. "Talk!" He ordered. Cadence shook her head and Atticus sighed.

"Make this easier and talk damn it!" Again she shook her head. Atticus snapped his fingers and Maxwell walked over, raising his hammer. Cadence narrowed her eyes staring at Maxwell, then slowly turned to Atticus. Once more she shook her head and Atticus sighed heavily. He stepped over to the side so Maxwell could stand in front of her. Maxwell raised his hammer and was about to bring it down full force on her head but Cadence screamed.

"OKAY NO STOP IT JUST STOP PLEASE!" Her eyes were shut tightly in anticipation for the heavy blow but instead of getting beaten, she just heard laughter from everyone around her. She opened her eyes and saw that Atticus was smiling proudly and playing around on the recorder which he connected to the megaphone.

"All I needed was a voice sample, thank you for that." He smirked at her and she frowned watching him. "Let's see now. Logan help me please!" He spoke into the megaphone and rather than the words being spoken in his own voice, it sounded just like Cadence. He smiled in delight at Hawk who clapped and laugh.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cadence asked watching Maxwell retrieve her phone from his jacket pocket and hand it to Atticus.

"Oh you'll see dear. Quiet her." He nodded towards one of the henchmen who ran over and covered her mouth as Atticus called Logan.

* * *

"Cadence! Are you alright? Where are you?" Logan spoke frantically pacing back and forth in the hide out of Penny and her spy dad.

"_Logan please help me they won't leave me alone everywhere I run they're there!"_ He heard Cadence cry into the phone. She sounded desperate and frantic, it reminded him of when they were trapped in the elevator together. Everyone gathered around Logan to listen to the phone call as he put it on speaker.

"Yeah we'll help you but you have to tell us where you are!" Logan waited and listened for her to respond. He heard a sniffle and quiet a whimper…and this had him thinking. The last time he spoke to Cadence on the phone she wasn't crying or whimpering. In fact, he heard a laugh of success as she dropped two men who had attacked her while she was talking to Logan. This didn't sound like his usual girlfriend.

"_Murrow street and Holly Road! Right in front of the giant warehouse. Help me Logan!"_ Logan furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away from the phone before looking at his friends.

"I don't think that's her…" Logan whispered quietly. "Look up Murrow Street and Holly Road!" He told Penny. She quickly ran over to the giant computer and typed in the address.

"Moon Enterprises. It's the site for one of Moon's factories. How could she have possibly gotten there?" Penny turned her attention back to Logan who shook his head and glared at the phone.

"Because it's not her." He muttered quietly.

"_Logan? Are you there? HELP ME PLEASE!"_

"I know that's not Cadence!" Logan yelled into the phone. His friends waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. James kept his arms around Penny as though his life depended on it. Kendall stood beside Logan with his hands on his hips staring at the phone, and Carlos bounced up and down on his heels in excitement.

"Oh well bravo Logan Mitchell." Hawk spoke into the phone and it made Logan even more angry.

"Hawk! What have you done with my girlfriend?!"

"What have _we _done with your girlfriend." Atticus added.

"MOON!" Carlos gasped. "Double Trouble! Oh no.."

"Where is she?" Logan asked quickly.

"Oh she's here. She's safe, waiting for her boyfriend to stop being a coward, hiding with his best friends. Waiting for _someone_ to come and save her." Hawk said. He was trying to bait Logan to race out and find her so that they could have Big Time Rush at their fingertips. Before Logan could insult him they all heard a sickening crunch and an 'ow' in the background.

"_NO I'M NOT YOU WEIRD FUCKS I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO TURN AROUND SO I CAN KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!" _ They heard Cadence shout. Logan smiled in relief and glanced at Kendall who chuckled and shook his head.

"Shut that girl up!" Atticus hissed.

"Don't touch her!" Logan yelled into the phone.

"Ohh…don't touch her huh Logan?" Hawk said, his voice sounded so sinister and the hate was just dripping from his voice. "Or what?"

"I'll….I'll kick your ass, destroy Hawk Records, Moon Enterprises, and save the girl." Logan said quickly.

"Oh I highly doubt that will happen!" Atticus added to the conversation. "Perhaps you boys have taken us down separately, but there is no way you can destroy us together."

"_You guys sound like a couple! Could you __**be**__ anymore gay for each other?"_ James snorted in laughter hearing Cadence. Hawk growled in annoyance realizing that the boys wouldn't take him seriously because this girl was belittling him while he was trying to be threatening.

"That's it!" Hawk screamed. "I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING TAKEN SERIOUSLY. MAXWELL HIT HER!"

"WAIT NO!" Everyone screamed into the phone for Hawk not to do it, but their protests were useless. They heard Cadence scream in sheer pain in the background.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

"What do you want from us Hawk?" Kendall asked snatching the phone from Logan. "Just leave her alone and tell us what you want."

"We want you, Kendall." Hawk said darkly. "We want the four of you to give yourselves to us. We'll leave the girl, but you'll need to surrender yourselves to Moon and I."

The boys all looked around and glanced at Penny. She nodded slowly and Kendall nodded in response.

"Fine, we'll do it. Just tell us where."


	7. Attack!

**(dudeamanda- woo! Glad you're loving it! Fireworkfield- hmmm we'll have to see just what these boys come up with now don't we? Carlos'sCupcakes- Hope you enjoy this chapter then!)**

**As always, I greatly appreciate reviews! They fuel this crazy little brain of mine.**

* * *

"Alright Logan we need a plan and we need one fast we can't just surrender to those guys!" James said quickly, and of course his hands were still planted firmly on Penny's waist, not that she minded of course.

"Why is it me!? You know I don't do well under pressure!" Logan whined stepping away from everyone.

"Because your girlfriend is in danger Logan!" Carlos yelled. "WE HAVE TO SAVE THE DAMSEL!" Before Logan could scream at Carlos to stop referring to Cadence as the damsel, Kendall's phone began to ring. He quickly checked it and put it on speaker once he saw who was calling.

"Gustavo! Thank god we need serious help!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DOGS?!" Gustavo shouted.

"Uh…" The guys all looked at Penny who rolled her eyes.

"Find out where he is." Penny answered going back over to the computer.

"We'll find you, tell us where you are."

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Gustavo screamed again. "We just left some….Moon Storage Facility!" The guys all watched Penny type rapidly. On the monitor one of the street cameras she hacked into was able to spot Gustavo and Kelly standing on the corner of the block of the storage facility.

"Tell them to walk to their left to the red phone booth."

"Alright Gustavo….walk to the left to the red phone booth." Kendall said.

"Why the fu—"

"JUST DO IT!" The four boys shouted. Gustavo rambled to himself and squeezed into the phone booth with Kelly. "Okay, brace yourself." Kendall said.

"Wait, what?" Kendall hung up the phone on Gustavo and the guys all watched on the screen as they disappeared from the phone booth. In a matter of minutes they were tumbling down the shoot and landed on the mats with a thud. "What the hell!?" Gustavo stood up and looked around after helping Kelly to her feet. "WHAT IS I THIS!?"

"Super cool and awesome spy lair." Carlos said with a giant smile on his face. "Penny Lane! Remember her? The spy? Well her dad is a spy and he helped us too, from last time when—"

"OKAY I GET IT CARLOS!" Gustavo screamed. He looked around then assessed the group of people. He pointed at each of them while he counted and sighed to himself in relief. "Good. Cadence isn't here, that means she must be out of danger." Gustavo nodded to Kelly.

"Uh…actually." James said slowly looking at his friends. "UHHH….She's totally in danger."

"WHAT!?"

"Hawk and Moon kidnapped her. They're holding her hostage to force her dad to pay a huge ransom and they want to kill us." Carlos said quickly.

"Yeah we're trying to get her back, they said we have to meet them and give ourselves up." Kendall added with a nod of the head. They watched as Gustavo twitched and began to turn red. Everyone stepped away from him, even Kelly. They were worried he would explode and most likely try to kill one of them.

"They kidnapped my niece?" Gustavo twitched. "I AM GOING TO MURDER THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Gustavo pounded his fists on the metal table and stared at his boys. "DOGS! We are going to get her back and DESTROY those two morons! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Cadence sat in the chair with her jaw clenched in pain. Maxwell had smashed his hammer down on her leg, right above her knee. The pain was intense. It wasn't broken but it hurt so much she wanted to scream.

"Do you think they'll show up for her?" Atticus questioned as he fixed up his cuff links.

"Oh yes." Hawk smiled deviously staring at her. "They'll never leave one of their own behind." Hawk pushed himself off of the wall and started walking towards the door. "Grab her, it's time to meet the boys and bring them down." Two henchmen untied Cadence's hands and roughly pulled her to her feet. She cried out in pain standing on her leg and put all her weight on the other one as they tied her hands behind her back. They held her by their elbows and dragged her away, forcing her to limp and cringe in pain as they walked.

"So what's the plan Hawk?" Atticus questioned as they climbed into the helicopter.

"Dangle the girl in front of them, give them false hope. We'll grab the boys and once they think she's free, take her back, then we'll have all of them!" He cackled maniacally which made Atticus laugh as well.

"You won't get away with this I hope you know that." Cadence said, staring at them with narrowed eyes. "They're more clever than you think, they're going to take you down."

"Oh…funny girl." Atticus chuckled and slapped her knee which made her cry out in pain. "LIFT OFF! TIME TO GO!"

* * *

The boys were standing in the field side by side waiting for Moon's helicopter to land just like last time. Logan shifted his weight nervously between his two feet. "Guys this is going to be a bad idea just like last time."

"Have a little bit of faith Logan." Kendall patted Logan on the back. "This time it's guaranteed everything will work out well."

"No it's not!" Carlos piped up quickly. "According to my dream, this is not how we save the girl!"

"Carlos." James groaned. "Has anything worked out like your dream so far?"

"Uhh….kind of." Everyone turned to stare at Carlos like he was nuts.

"WAIT IT HAS?! How?!" Logan shouted staring at him. Carlos shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well we made it to sound check like I dreamed, got saved by a girl, and James made out with a girl!"

"Why do you dream that I make out with a girl?" James asked looking down at Carlos.

"Stop judging my dreams!" Carlos whined.

"Guys! Look!" Kendall interrupted their bantering and pointed up at the sky to show the helicopter coming in for a landing. They all watched in anticipation as the chopper landed and the door flew open. First Hawk and Moon stepped out, followed by Cadence, who nearly fell to the floor when she put her foot on the ground. When one of the henchmen grabbed her and roughly pulled her forward Logan instinctively stepped forward to help her, but Kendall pulled him back.

"Hello boys." Atticus smiled staring at the four of them. "Let's see what's lurking in the bushes _this time_ shall we? MAXWELL! BOYS!" Several of the henchmen belonging to the men emerged from the trees. Logan sighed and glanced sideways at Kendall who simply shrugged. Maxwell emerged from behind them pushing Kelly and Penny along. "Ah yes I remember that one. The girl tries to hide and ruin the plan yes? Not this time." Atticus laughed and turned to the side to grab Cadence and pull her forward. She stumbled and winced and glanced over at Logan. "You want her, right?"

"Just let her go and we'll go with you." Logan answered taking a step forward.

"Hmmm I don't know." Hawk turned his gaze back to Cadence. "Should we let you go?"

"Definitely, I'm going to kick your face in." Cadence gritted. Atticus lightly shoved her and she cringed as she took a step to catch herself. Logan looked down and saw the huge deep purple and red bruise above her knee.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU HURT HER!"

"I didn't. Maxwell did." Hawk shrugged and pointed to Maxwell behind them. "So just step forward boys and—"

"_HAWK!"_ Kendall smirked at hearing Gustavo yell. Penny and Kelly were only distractions for the guys, their real weapon was Gustavo. Gustavo ran out from behind the trees and like a linebacker, he tackled Hawk into the ground. As Gustavo tackled him to the ground Atticus quickly retreated into the helicopter behind them while yanking Cadence inside.

"NO! LOGAN!" Cadence called out to Logan who punched a henchman in the face to get him away so he could run to her.

"CADENCE!" Logan ran to the helicopter and leapt forward, but Maxwell swooped in and hit Logan in the stomach with his hammer, throwing Logan several feet back. Maxwell climbed into the chopper just as it was taking off. "_KICK HIS ASS FOR ME!"_ He heard Cadence scream. He turned around to see Gustavo sitting on Hawk's back keeping him firmly in place, and the rest of his friends fighting off the henchmen that were left behind.

Everyone was fighting off the henchmen, Kendall kicked one behind the legs causing him to fall to the ground. James was throwing hard punches left and right, and Carlos was tackling them or kicking them to the ground. When they took care of the remaining henchmen Penny and Kelly tied them up, along with Hawk, and walked over their repaired van to load it up and send them off to the police station. Logan held his stomach as he walked over to his friends. Kendall pulled Carlos up to his feet before glancing at Logan. "Dude I—"

"That bastard is going down." Logan gritted through his teeth. "CARLOS! What happens next?"

"We suit up." Carlos grinned.

* * *

Maxwell threw Cadence back into her chair and let the others tie her torso to the chair while Atticus went on a rant.

"I can't believe we lost Hawk. No matter, I still have some of his men and he surely would have gotten in the way for the world domination." Atticus turned his attention to Cadence. "I still have you, and I will collect that hefty ransom to jump-start my plan."

"Dude…" Cadence shook her head staring at you. "You pissed off a genius and took his girlfriend. I don't think you're going to continue that plan of yours."

"NOT TRUE!" Atticus yelled. He ran forward and bent down ,glaring at her face. "When I take over the world I'm going to find you again and make your life a living hell."

"Bring it on." Cadence glared and spit in his face. Atticus closed his eyes in anger and wiped the saliva away from his hand. "Someone shut her up and GIVE ME A CAT!" He screamed. One henchman threw a cat to him which he caught and kissed on the top of its head while another stepped forward and taped her mouth shut. "How about we give them a nice little call and show them just how much misery you're in huh?" Atticus smiled sinisterly and glanced at Cadence who growled in response. "Oh that's right, you can't talk! AHAHA. Ah…Silence, music to my ears."


	8. Moon Mansion

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- WOO! Yeah he's in the ground, imagine Gustavo tackling you with the rage of a bull? OW! SHY- IDK, I'm concluding the adventure in the next chapter…)**

**Which brings me to the next point. Do I continue their tour in this story? I feel like I should..**

* * *

Logan was pacing back and forth in the lair in front of everyone. They could see he was clearly pissed off, and not a single person spoke. Not even Gustavo, although he too was angry that he could not get Cadence back. However he was a bit happy he tackled Hawk like a football player and threw his ass straight to jail. Plus he sat on his back and beat his ass down, it was a nice treat to kick his ass.

"So this is what we're going to do." Logan said walking back and forth. He stopped for a moment and glanced at everyone. "Kelly. You and Gustavo are going to go to the park and stall the show. The concert is soon and we'll need the two of you to stall so they don't cancel it."

"_Excuse me?_" Gustavo scoffed at Logan. "I am NOT going to stand around and stall a concert while my niece is stuck with some creepy Brit!—No offense."

"None taken." Penny muttered rolling her eyes.

"It's either you stall the show and get your niece back or lose thousands of dollars we could be getting from it. This plan is going to work. Are you going to do it or not!?" Logan glared at Gustavo who stared at him quietly. He slowly nodded and Logan nodded back. The boys were all in shock that Gustavo was submitting to Logan.

Never mess with a genius' girlfriend.

Geniuses can get very, very angry.

"Penny, you'll come with us just like last time. We'll need to get to Atticus Moon's mansion and we'll need your help. We'll also need weapons, like last time. Got it?"

"Got it Logan." Penny nodded and scurried over to the wall to get their weapons.

"Alright, now Carlos—" Before Logan could continue dishing out orders for the gang, the monitor behind him began to crackle. He turned around and saw Atticus appear on screen. Atticus looked at the monitor and smirked.

"Logan Mitchell! How are you? Hello Big Time Rush!" He waved happily at them, and Carlos angrily returned the wave. James rolled his eyes and elbowed Carlos to stop waving.

"What do you want Moon?" Logan sneered glaring at him.

"Ohhhh just wanted to show you how your little girlfriend was doing." Atticus stepped to the side so everyone could see Cadence tied to the chair. She was glaring at Atticus the entire time and her face was turning red with anger. "She's a little tied up at the moment and can't really speak but I'm sure she misses you!"

"Moon, I am going to kick your ass." Logan snarled glaring at him.

"_You_ a little nerd who is unconscious half the time?" Moon threw his head back and laughed. James snickered in the background and this time Kendall elbowed him to shut up. "_Please_, you can't do anything. I'll keep your girl, have the ransom, and destroy the four of you!"

"In your dreams Moon!" Carlos yelled stepping forward. "Cause in mine, we win! Not you!"

"You win?" Atticus threw his head back and laughed loudly before returning a serious face to the screen. "Hardly."

"Just you wait and see!" Carlos threatened. Atticus simply laughed and turned back around to glance at Cadence who was squirming in the chair. "Excited to see your boyfriend come to the rescue and FAIL?**"** She growled and angrily shook her head. "Ah….just me then. Ta ta boys!" Atticus ended the call and Logan took a deep breath. Forgetting the question he wanted to ask Carlos, he turned around and continued to speak.

"Gustavo, Kelly, you guys go now! Penny, you have the weapons?" He glanced over at her and she quickly nodded. "Great. Guys…let's suit up."

* * *

On the van ride over Logan was sitting quietly beside Kendall who was driving the van. In the back Carlos was chewing his lip trying to remember what happens now based on his dream, while James and Penny were locking lips.

"You should really consider moving to America." James muttered biting her lips.

"My place is here James." She replied kissing him once more. Carlos made a 'yuck' face and turned away. Logan rolled his eyes hearing the two of them and cleared his throat.

"Are we ready or are we too busy trying to get the spy pregnant?" Logan sneered turning around to face them.

"We're ready…" Penny muttered wiping her mouth. "Okay Carlos, anything important we should know before stepping in?"

"Nope!" Carlos said quickly shaking his head. "Just the usual, people inside, save the girl!"

"Big Time Rush, we sing, dance, and save the girl. We'll have to write that on our resumes." Kendall joked glancing at his friends. Logan rolled his eyes, he was clearly not amused. "Tough crowd…" he muttered.

"_Pardon my interruption but we're approaching the mansion and I must bust through the gates. Are we ready?"_ The van questioned.

"Go for it." Logan muttered.

* * *

Atticus watched the monitors as the boys cruised through the front gate just as they had done once before. On the security camera Logan was glaring at the screen, Kendall winked, James was smirking and Carlos stuck his tongue out. Atticus quickly picked the cat up and ran away to hide while his henchmen assembled in the main room. The door flew right off of its hinges and crushed two henchmen underneath as the boys, plus Penny ran through and stood on top of it. Logan glanced around until his eyes found Cadence's, and she was shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

Penny was tackled to the ground by one of Hawk's men. James responded quickly by grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him off of her. When he helped Penny to her feet as soon as she was up she held on to one of James' shoulders as she threw a hard kick to one of the men that was creeping up on James from behind. "Nice work." James winked at her.

"You're not too bad yourself." She replied with a smile before fighting another henchman.

Kendall tumbled on the ground and stood up quickly to avoid being grabbed. He was face to face with one of Moon's goons and so he punched him in the face. Behind him, another grabbed his shoulder and Kendall responded by throwing his elbow back into his nose, then kicking him in the stomach to shove him away. From behind him Maxwell was going to wrap his arms around Kendall but Carlos quickly tackled him to the floor.

"Thanks Los!" Kendall shouted.

"No problem!" Carlos quickly crawled off of Maxwell and shot him with a tranquilizer gun. That didn't work, so he shot him four more times to knock him out. Carlos rolled on the ground and jumped to his feet shooting every man that came his way.

Logan had a mission, and he was hell-bent on finishing it. His mission? Save his girlfriend. Logan twirled the pen in his hand casually, with one hand resting in his pocket as though he was James Bond. Cadence stared at him confused with a raised eyebrow. Honestly…she was a little bit turned on by this new demeanor of his. Logan flicked his wrist to the left, shooting one of Moon's men, then a quick flick to the right to shoot Hawk's. Another one of Moon's men kicked the pen out of Logan's hand catching him by surprise. Logan quickly swung his arm and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground before turning around and delivering a swift kick to one of them men behind him. Logan stood up straight and fixed his suit.

Now he had no idea if this was going to work, but he tried it anyway.

While he was standing straight fixing his suit, he lifted his right fist beside his head to hit someone behind him. With his luck, there was in fact a man behind him and Logan knocked him to the ground. He smirked a little bit and glanced at Cadence to see she had pure shock in her eyes.

_The….fuck? WHY DOESN'T HE ACT LIKE THAT MORE OFTEN!?_ Cadence thought. Logan ran over and bent down in front of her. Cadence was shaking her head back and forth noticing that everyone was re-assembling in front of her. Logan gently peeled the tape off. "Hey it's okay it's done now!"

"IT'S A TRAP!" Cadence shouted quickly. Logan backed up confused, and as soon as he did so a cage dropped down from the ceiling, trapping them all inside.

"OHHH THAT'S RIGHT!" Carlos said snapping his fingers. "This whole thing was a trap to get us! That's what I was missing." He smiled at his friends and Logan turned to him slowly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CARLOS!?" A slow clapping stopped Logan from killing Carlos. They all turned to see Atticus walking over to Cadence and slicing the rope that held her to the chair. He forced her up to her feet and she winced standing beside him. He kept a firm grip on her hands that were still bound behind her back as he walked away with her.

"Well Big Time Rush it has been fun! Here I have you right where I want you." He smirked and pointed to the clock that was counting down with only five minutes left. "Here you'll be destroyed, and I'll be taking Miss Rocque away to collect her ransom on my lovely yacht." He threw his head back and laughed, pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing it at her head. "Nice try though boys."

"BUT THIS ISN'T HOW IT ENDS!" Carlos yelled after him as he dragged her away.

"OH IN MY DREAMS IT IS!" Atticus laughed fleeing.

Everyone glanced at the clock then at Carlos.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Logan shouted.


	9. Save the Girl

**(fireworkfield- oh Carlos, he's very talented in doing..special things lol. Oh yes Cadence loved it. Ah, well my first semester of classes ended so I'm on vacation for a while. I have no life..)**

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot to tell us that this was a trap in your dream!" Logan yelled at Carlos.

"HEY I FORGOT IT'S VERY HECTIC!" Carlos defended quickly.

"Guys! Yelling isn't going to help us!" Kendall said stepping in between the two. "We need to figure out how to get out of here and quick before that bomb goes off and we're Big Time Dead!" Kendall stared at all of his friends before glancing at Penny Lane.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Penny said looking down at her wrist. The boys all looked over and saw a small touch screen on her wrist and she was typing furiously. "The van will break in."

"Well hurry now we only have…" James glanced over at the clock and yelped. "TWO MINUTES!"

"Don't worry James don't be such a wuss!" Penny said harshly. Logan smirked at James, satisfied that he wasn't being the one called a wuss for once. With one minute left the wall in front of them exploded and they all had to hit the floor and cover their eyes. When the dust settled they coughed standing up and saw the van had driven through the hole in the wall which it had created.

"_A cage? How barbaric!"_ It had said.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Carlos shouted looking at the bomb.

"_Oh hush up!"_ A laser rose out of the top of the car and was aimed at the bars of the cage. They all covered their eyes as the red laser beam sliced through the bars like a hot knife through butter. When the bars collapsed they all frantically dove into the van. The van pulled out of the house and raced away from the building. They all looked out the window to see the mansion explode before their eyes.

"Whoa…close call." Kendall mumbled watching what was left of the house burn up in flames. "Uh…well what happens now?"

"Yeah Carlos. What happens now?" Logan angrily questioned staring at his best friend. Carlos glanced at James who made an 'oh' face and nodded slowly.

"I REMEMBER!" James shouted remembering what Carlos had told him earlier that day. "Atticus even said it! They're going to his yacht, he's going to try to get away with Cadence on a boat!"

"Well then we need to stop it." Penny nodded glancing at all of them. "Is that _really_ the end Carlos?" Penny questioned.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, glaring at him.

"Yes damn it!" Carlos growled. "I'm positive, I told James about it in the limo when we were on our way to the hotel! The yacht is the final showdown! We drove off the dock and landed on the yacht, we kick everyone's ass and all of you jump into the water to save the girl!" Carlos nodded quickly.

"I'm so not jumping in the water. I refuse to ruin this suit." James muttered.

"I don't think we'll need to jump into the water." Kendall laughed. "That's an awful lot of detail, Carlos isn't usually right about the small things.

"Well…anyways." Carlos muttered shaking his head, "We were all wearing sunglasses and had motorcycles and sports cars."

"_Well I do suppose you'll just have to settle for me then! Buckle up boys."_ The van remarked racing towards the docks.

"At least we have shades…" James muttered pulling them from his coat pocket and pulling them on. Carlos grinned and nodded quickly, putting them over his eyes. The two boys glanced at Kendall and Logan who sighed and pulled on their sunglasses.

* * *

"I wonder if your father has been notified on your kidnapping." Atticus questioned as they stood on the very top of the yacht that was pulling out of the dock. It looked like one of the final scenes of a movie. Her red dress was flowing in the wind in great contrast against his crisp white suit. With one hand he was holding her firmly by her side while the other gripped a gun and kept it pointed at her.

"Doubt it." Cadence muttered glaring up at him. He looked down at her and shrugged.

"No matter, with the boys dead I've got time to wait for that money to roll in." He shrugged before throwing his head back and laughing. Cadence narrowed her eyes in anger and with her bad leg, she stomped on his foot. This made her tear up in pain but him cursing and gritting his teeth in pain was worth it. "What a little bitch!" He hissed grabbing her hair and yanking it back.

"Curse all you want." She muttered glaring up at him. "Things are going to get a lot worse for you from here on out."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Atticus laughed hysterically. "Oh I might tear up from that. You think the boys are going to save you, do you?" He stared at her waiting for an answer, but she did nothing to respond to that. "You see that?" He turned her head viciously to the left and pointed to the smoke rising up in the distance. "That's the sight of the grave for Big Time Rush. Just in case you forgot about that little bomb there." He informed her before laughing once more. Cadence growled quietly, but found nothing to say. She wanted to remain confident and believe that the boys would show up any second and save her, but she just wasn't sure.

As though they were somehow reading her mind, Atticus and Cadence heard a car engine and quickly looked towards the dock to see the van racing down.

"HA! They'll never make it, that jump is far too large." Atticus laughed watching them. The van drove right off the dock, but instead of going into the water it _flew_ over to the yacht. "Well…that's new." Atticus muttered watching it land on the yacht.

* * *

The five of them jumped out of the van and looked up to see Atticus and Cadence at the very top of the yacht. "LOGAN! GET THIS FUCKING PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME!" Cadence called out before being pulled away from his line of sight.

"Come on we have to save her!" Logan shouted. The boys and Penny Lane all ran forward. As they were running up the staircase, Moon's henchmen began to run down to stop them. Carlos let out a battle cry and threw one off of the side of the yacht.

"Damn." James muttered in shock watching him. He was so distracted, he was punched in the face and fell down the stairs. Penny quickly punched his assailant and threw him off the side of the yacht before running downstairs to help James. Kendall kicked a guy in the knee before shoving him down the stairs. Logan ducked an incoming punch and lifted the guy by his legs to throw him off the side. He turned around to his friends, "Come on we don't have a lot of time!" before making his way to the top.

When the five of them made it to the top they saw Atticus dragging her towards the end of the boat. Logan quickly ran over with his friends but skidded to a stop when Atticus aimed his gun at them.

"NO! This is not how it goes!" Atticus whined stomping his foot. "You are not supposed to stop me! I'm supposed to get what I want! You can't stop me a second time this isn't fair!"

"You shouldn't have kidnapped my girlfriend!" Logan glared at him angrily then glanced at Cadence who was trying to wiggling out of her ropes.

"Well then, I guess there's only one way to settle this." He stared at all of them then at Cadence. "Pity." He flung her back and tossed her over the railing.

"NO!" Logan shouted.

"FUCK!" Cadence screamed falling into the water. Carlos acted quickly and ran towards Atticus who was trying to run away. He tackled him to the ground and took the gun from him. Carlos shot Atticus rendering him unconscious.

What would have been the three of them jumping into the water turned into only Logan going to rescue her. Logan didn't even think, he just shoved Kendall and James out of the way, knocking them to the floor as he ran forward and jumped over the railing into the water. He dove under and grabbed Cadence who was kicking to try and bring herself to the surface. One arm wrapped around her waist while he swam upwards towards the surface. Their heads rose out of the water and both of them gasped for air.

"Oh my god…" Cadence breathed before coughing on more water.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned, reaching a hand over to untie her wrists.

"Okay? Yeah I think I'm pretty okay now." She nodded quickly staring at him. "Oh my god I take back everything I said about calling you a pussy or telling you to be more of a man Logan Mitchell." Logan chuckled and grinned.

"I guess I proved myself huh?"

"Definitely." She cupped his face and kissed him hard until they both heard shouting.

"GUYS!" Kendall said waving at them. "In case you forgot, we have a concert to go to and you're the opening act Cadence!"

"Well then, let's get going!" She yelled back before glancing at Logan once more. "Thanks Logan."

"Hey, what can I say? Don't mess with my girlfriend." He chuckled.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the concert at the park, they carried Cadence over to the back of the stage and pushed her behind a screen to change out of her wet clothes and into her concert apparel. When she limped out in black jeans and a v-neck Logan helped walk her over to the stage.

"Hi uncle Gustavo!" She blew him a quick kiss before being helped on stage by Logan. Gustavo's jaw dropped seeing his niece safe and sound.

Well, limping safe and sound.

Logan left the stage and walked back over to his friends who were watching her perform to the best of her ability.

"Well….good job Dogs." Gustavo said watching her. "You …returned her safe and sound."

"Thanks Gustavo." Logan said watching her. "So Carlos, anything else in store for the tour?" He glanced over at Carlos with a smirk.

"What? Are you _excited_ now about my crazy dreams?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Well…I see some benefits to your crazy dreams." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Cadence thinks you're a man now." James laughed patting Logan on the back. "Finally."

"Fuck you James…" Logan shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face. "Man I can't wait for the rest of this tour."

* * *

**Okay so that's not the end, I miss Lucy so of course I need to write her banter with Cadence, so…expect more chapters! On what exactly I have no idea… Geez I should update some of my other stories huh? LMAO**


End file.
